Darkness Arising
by lovbooks005
Summary: *Sequel to The Lonely* "And darkness will swallow any light you know," It's been a year since Jack and Hayley met. They are rebuilding their trust issues, getting things back to normal. But, just as things start to work out, a new threat rises. More secrets are to be exposed, friendships will be lost, trust will be tested. And to top it off, Jack's only believers start to grow up.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) I just want to say thanks to everyone who supported me. You ask for a sequel, and now you got it! I'm just gonna go now, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

It was a normal morning. Well, as normal as it gets here.

"Come on, Jack! You're not even trying!"

"Yeah, what's the point of having a fight, if you won't participate?"

"Guys, calm down." Jamie defended me. "He just has a lot on his mind. Give him a minute." He turned to me. "You're okay, right, Jack?"

I gulped and put on a smile. "Yeah, Jamie. I'm fine, just- I'm just feeling weird." And that was the truth.

Besides my problems of trust with Hayley, something didn't feel right. Nothing ever felt right anymore, but this is something serious. I don't know how I know, but it's just a feeling. A strong one. And I can't ignore it now.

Speaking of Hayley, it's been a year. But, as always, I'm still seventeen. For the rest of my life, actually. But anyway, our relationship isn't as it was before. . well, her secrets were revealed. I mean, we can tolerate each other, and can speak to each other. But it's just kind of hard trusting her sometimes. As much as I want to, I just can't.

Not without imagining her standing over my sister's pale, dead body with a smile on her face.

I shrudder at the image.

"Are you cold, Jack?" Jamie whispers.

"What?" I ask confused. To be honest, I am kind of not listening. "Oh, no! Just, thinking about things." To reassure him, I give a small smile.

Even though he is basically my best friend, I haven't told Jamie about the situation. For all he knows, me and Hayley are just having some issues, which is normal.

Actually, not normal for eternal beings.

But it's kind of hard. I really like her, and wish that none of that got in the way of us, but it did. Unfortunately. I'm pretty sure if she didn't tell me the truth, or was forced to say it, we would've worked out. But then, once the truth did come out, I would probably be angry with her. She probably did the right thing. But, even if it was, it still hurts.

"Jack!" Jamie, once again, interrupts me from my throughts.

"What?"

"You don't want to play anymore, do you?"

"No, not really." I sigh. "Sorry, Jamie."

"It's fine. Hey guys, we got to go, see you tomorrow!" He cupped his hands and shouted to his friends. They all groaned, and I felt as if I owned them something. So I did the thing I'm good at:

With my staff, I swept the snow covered ground, and dozens of snowballs appeared in piles.

"Who needs more amo?" I called, and they all cheered. Satisifed, I smirked. "Alright, climb on, Jamie. Let's go before they realize I did that for a distraction." I bend down slightly, and he climbs on top my back. Without warning, I take off into the air, flying away from the park. Jamie's smile is as big as it can get, and that makes me smile, too. We soar above the town of Burgess, trying to avoid the eyes of citizens. But usually they don't look into the sky. And this time, we're good.

I gently land in Jamie's yard. He slides off of me, and jumps around excitedly. "That was so awesome! The way you just flew above everyone and nobody even looked up and-"

"Jamie," I cut him off with a chuckle. "It's nothing new, we've done that many times."

He stares at me for a minute, then breaks into a huge smile. "I know! But it's just so fun-"

"Jack!" We hear a voice yell, and look at the door, seeing Sophie dressed up in snow apparel. I smile. She runs up to me and hugs my waist. She had grown in this past year. "We were going to look for you and-"

"We?" I ask in confusion.

Someone clears their throat and I look behind me. Hayley stood there with her arms crossed, a sign that she was clearly annoyed. Still, she looked so cute-

Snap out of it, Jack!

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask innocently, a smile tugging at my lips.

She walks over to Jamie. "He doesn't have a hat on. He'll get sick wih pneumonia and-"

"Hayley," I stop her. "You're too paranoid. He's fine." I reassure her. Jamie gives me a questioning look. "Hat." I point to his head.

He rolls his eyes. This isn't the first time she complained about his lack of hat. He runs inside and returns a few seconds later with a hat on her head.

I laugh and Sophie giggles. But Hayley still looks uneasy. "You okay?" I whisper to her, only so she can hear. I mean, if Jamie or Sophie heard, they'd probably worry. She bites her lip, unsure whether to tell me, or not. As she begins to shake her head, I stop her.

"Hayley, if we're going to fix this, no more secrets."

She looks me in the eye and we just stare at each other for a while. Then she sighs and looks away quickly, now looking at the kids as Sophie chases Jamie around. "Later."

"Hayley-" I reach out a hand to touch her shoulder, but she shifts.

Hayley turns back to me. "Later, Jack." She tells me, a serious tone to her voice.

I have a feeling there is something wrong.

Something _really_ wrong.

 **(A/N) First chapter, done! I hope you guys liked it and give me some feedback.**

 **Okay so, I will try to update this frequently, seeing as I have no plans for this summer (besides going to Tennessee, but in that week, I'll probably update once). And if I don't update for at least a week, know that there is something probably going on. I apologize in advance if that happens.**

 **Also, I thought of the title last minute, so...**

 **Anyway, I have something special planned for you guys. I need a new spirit to be featured in this story and I've decided to let you guys create one. So... CONTEST TIME!**

 **Rules:**

 **Boy or girl**

 **Age**

 **Type of spirit (i.e. Fall, Halloween, Night, etc,.)**

 **Good or Bad (You'll see why this is important in future chapters)**

 **Appearance**

 **Powers/abilities**

 **If I pick yours, you get a shotout, and I will favorite/follow you/your stories. Please enter no more than two. Also, keep in mind that I might do this again later in the story.**

 **I think that's it, so..**

 **BYE!**

 **HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**

 **-Julissa**


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley tucks Sophie in. She squirms in her sleep, trying to grab hold of something, and grabs Hayley forearm. She tugs it away, but Sophie won't let go. Finally, she reaches for a stuffed animal, replacing her arm with it. Sophie allows it, holding onto the animal as she sleeps.

"Well, she's out," Hayley stands up straight, running her hand through her hair. She turns to look at me. "Jamie?"

"Asleep. Maybe,"

She laughs a little, looking at Sophie with admiration in her eyes. It's obvious she cared for her.

"You sure you're not a Guardian? You're like Sophie's second mother."

"Well, she is my only believer. I see it's only fitting that I care for her."

"Yeah. I understand."

"She is like the only little girl who ever saw me." She smoothes down Sophie's hair.

I shift uncomfortably. My sisters death is still a touchy subject between us. I guess Hayley realized what she said, because she looks at me with guilt. "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. Just, uh - can we change the subject?"

She turns back to Sophie, caressing her cheek. "Of course."

"Okay, so what did you want to tell me? You said later, and it's later now." I ask, sitting at the edge of Sophie's bed, twisting my staff between my hands.

Hayley tenses up, and pulls her hand away from Sophie. She puts her hand down, but I can see its shaking. As if she were scared, or nervous. She takes a deep but shaky breath and looks me in the eye. "Has something seemed strange, Jack?"

"What?" I stop twirling my staff and scrunch my nose up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Like, like something's off. A feeling that's wrong. Or," She looks around. I don't understand why if we're the only ones in the room. But she also lowers her voice. "Have your powers been out of control?"

"Not recently." I debate on telling her about that feeling. We've already come so far, I'd hate to tear everything we worked for apart, just because we're being paranoid. "You're probably just imagining it or something." I shrug as if it weren't a big deal.

She shakes her head. "Yeah, yeah. You're right. I'm just probably worrying too much. I must've did that out of fear or anger," Hayley turns away and murmurs the last part very quietly. But I caught every word.

"Huh?" Sometimes Hayley can be so confusing. She's very mysterious, and secretive. But since she's been alone for many centuries, she formed a habit of mumbling things out loud to herself, thinking no one could hear. Or rather, forgetting she isn't alone anymore.

"Nothing. It was an accident."

"Hayley, what did you do?" I brace myself, expecting the worse.

"I didn't mean too," She still has her back toward me, and I walk towards her, turning her around.

"What happened? What did you do?" My tone lowers. If it's one thing I've learned, she won't answer if she's pressured. "No more secrets," I remind her.

"I killed him, Jack. I killed him." She says quietly, looking at the ground.

"Who?"

Hayley shakes her head. "I don't know who he was. There was a car crash, and a woman. I was sending her off, but during, he came and tried to wake her. There was still life in her and if she did survive, the balance would've been thrown off. So, before he could touch her, I yelled. Of course, he couldn't hear me. So I felt anger and confusion and fear, and all of a sudden, I shouted once more, and I felt a power rage through me. Next thing you know, he's dead."

At last, she looks at me. "And all because of me."

I take a few seconds to register what she just told me. "You were scared. You didn't know what you were doing."

"No. It had happened. It's like, my powers were no longer under my control. They kind of went crazy-" She stops, and gulps. "Or maybe I'm just imagining things."

"Hayley, calm down. Whether you're powers went crazy or not, you didn't mean to kill that man. It was an accident. Accidents happen all, the time."

She turns away, suddenly. "I should go."

"Wait, what?" I ask. "Why?"

"I have to go. Bye," She walks past me, out of the door. Of course, being me, I chase after her, but she wasn't there anymore. She had most likely teleported. I sigh.

"So much for fixing things," I mumble, walking outside and then flying off into the night. The night. Huh, I haven't thought about that in a while. I've been so focused on fixing things with Hayley, I haven't had time to talk to MiM.

So I stop on a random roof, walking around randomly. "MiM," I begin. "Is this what you had planned? Like I know that things are slowly working out between me and Hayley, but we're we supposed to fall apart? Like, things went wrong when I had confessed my feelings. So, is it a sign that we aren't meant to be?" I sigh, sitting on edge, my legs hanging off the roof. "I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

Instead of talking to Manny, I just sat there and think. About the most random stuff really. And all of the sudden, I feel a rush. A rush I can't contain. It shoots through my body, and I grip my staff. Power surges through me, and a combination of snow and ice shoot from my staff, landing on the roof of the house next to me. Confused, I leap over onto that roof. Spikes of ice cover the chimney, snow all around it.

And all I can think is how Hayley said something about powers getting out of hand.

Because I wasn't in control when that happened.

 **(A/N) Dun Dun DUN!**

 **What's happening, you ask? Well, you're just gonna have to stick around for the answer.**

 **Nothing really to say so, bye.**

 **OH WAIT! I have a contest going on. Look at the Authors Note in the previous chapter for the rules and the facts and details of the contest! So stop what you're doing, and GO CHECK IT OUT!**

 **Favorite, follow, blah blah blah. And don't forget to review! That encourages me to write, and I love hearing from you guys!**

 **BYE!**

 **-Julissa**


	3. Chapter 3

"North!" I barged into his workshop loudly. The yetis and elves looked at me confused, but when are they never? Santa himself was glad to see my being.

"Jack! I'm so glad you came to visit, old friend!" He patted me on the back, then returned to shaping his newest ice sculpture. I had destroyed the recent one. Not on purpose! But when you fly away from yetis, you tend to knock things over.

"North, I have some concerns." I said calmly, gently putting my staff to the side.

He huffed. "Well, that's new."

Sighing, I tried again. "North, someone has brought to my attention that things are happening. And I've began to realize these said things. Strange things. Things I've never experienced before. Like things that have never-"

"I get it, Jack. Look, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. You're probably being paranoid."

"No, North. Someone told me something, and then I said they were worrying to much as well. And then, just a few minutes later, something happened that was related to what that person said."

North put down his tool and ice, then looked at me. "You are confusing me with this 'someone'. Just tell me who the person is, and I will be able to understand the situation more." He crossed his arms and stared down at me. I gulped as his glare intensified.

See, I've never exactly told him about Hayley. Yes, he knows I've made a new friend. Just doesn't know their name or who they are. Really, because I've never found a way to bring up Hayley while we're talking. Plus, death doesn't really fit into our conversations.

"Well," I began, scratching the back of my neck out of habit. Usually it happens when I'm nervous. "You know that friend I've talked about before?"

"The only time this friend was mentioned was twice. The first time when you said you met a new friend. Then the discussion stopped because I had to attend to some urgent business. The second time when I asked how things were going with your friend and you replied, and I quote, 'It's complicated,' then you flew away like a little bird. But yes, I do recall a friend."

"Well, my friend told me. Her name is-"

"Oh, so it's a girl?" North smirked, interrupting me. "And what's she the spirit of?"

"Death," I muttered. But he didn't hear.

"Huh?"

"Death." I said, just a little louder.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Death!"

He doesn't say anything for a while. And for a moment, I feel ashamed. Befriending the Spirit of Death isn't exactly normal.

"What's her name?" North asks. I let out a huge breath of relief. What's shocking is I didn't know I was holding it in.

"Hayley."

"And what's she like?"

"She's wonderful. Yet, she denies it." I smile a little. "Her hair, is so long and brown. And her eyes. Her eyes are the kind that you can stare into forever, and the minute you turn away, you miss the sight. She's not only beautiful on the outside, but the inside too. You know, it's just, her personality. She's caring, even if she's Death. And she puts everyone else's needs before hers. But she often gets afraid. Not of the deaths or being forever alone. She's actually okay with isolation. What she's really scared of is herself."

I realized I'm babbling about her, but I still keep going.

"She's afraid of what she's capable of doing, or accidently hurting the ones she loves. But I know she would never do that. She would never hurt someone."

North smiles. "Seems like she has you love struck."

"Yeah," I say, without thinking. "But it's complicated right now."

"How?" He raises his eyebrows. "Does she not like you back?"

"No, she has feelings two. But we both decided that now isn't the best time to have a relationship." I say. Technically I'm not lying. Just leaving out the part that she lied to me and killed my sister.

North scoffs, turning back to his work. "Don't wait until to late."

"Well, we do have the rest of eternity, so," I trailed off. Wait, what did I come here for? Oh, right! "So, about those strange things that have been happening-"

"Jack, go do your job. It's nothing. If it was, I would be on the case faster than a yeti can make a mistake."

I should listen to him.

But, of course I don't.

Why, you ask?

Well, I'm me.

"But North, I actually think something is wrong. Even before Hayley told me about the strange occurences, I had a feeling something was off. What if," I lower my voice. "What if Pitch has returned?"

"Jack, that's nonsense. He's gone. Go make some snow days or something. If something is wrong, I will let you know once I find out." North pushes me out, and I manage to snag my staff before he shuts the door.

I groan, and pound on the door. "But North!"

"Go away, Jack!" He shouts through the door. Clearly, he's annoyed.

I kick the ground. Deciding there's nothing I can say that will reason with him, I fly away.

And as North would say, like a little bird.

 **(A/N) BAM! Chapter 3, done.**

 **To be honest, this has been a very busy week, and I was almost not gonna write this, but I did, so I give myself a pat on the back. And a cookie. I think I deserve a cookie.**

 **In case you haven't noticed, I'm not really doing North's accent. It just seems a little too much work (I'm lazy), and I don't want to get something wrong and offend anyone,**

 **So, on the contest, I've decided to let it go a little bit longer to get more entries. I'll probably pick the winner around chapter 5. But don't be sad if you don't win, because there's a possibility I might need another OC. *hint hint***

 **Tomorrow, (Saturday) my mom is throwing me a small party at her house for my birthday! Yay! But no, it's not my bd tomorrow. But this weekend is the party at my moms, the next Saturday, is my actual birthday, but my cousin is having a graduation/going away party since she got into college, on my special day. Then the next weekend my dad is doing something for me. Yeah, you probably didn't want to hear about my boring life, but if you are reading this sentence, congratulations for not dying of boredom.**

 **Okay so, favorite, follow, comment, and ENTER THE CONTEST! (See the authors note in chapter 1 for instructions)**

 **Bye,**

 **-Julissa**


	4. Chapter 4

I've decided to ease my mind. And by that, I mean getting Jamie out of school so he can ease my mind. So what better way to do that then give him a snow day? Lots of snow, no school, and a whole day full with fun with my best friend.

And most likely Sophie.

And with Sophie, comes Hayley.

I smile, at the thought of the four of us pelting each other with snowballs, earning strange looks from any neighbors or pedestrians that might walk pass. Building snowmans. Making snow angels. And maybe after we're done, grabbing some hot chocolate. The perfect snowday.

Seeing it was almost dawn soon, I quickly got to work. Snow fell quickly from the sky, and I smiled widely. An hour later, there was about three inches of snow on the ground, and I figured that was enough. I sat on Jamie's roof, and grabbed my staff. I swiped it left, waiting for the snow to stop.

But that didn't go quite as expected. Frowning to myself, I tried again. And again. And again. Still, I failed. I stood up, alerted. There was now at least four and a half inches on the ground. With each passing second, more and more snow fell at a quicker pace. I gripped my wooden staff, and this time, I swiped it right.

But the snow didn't stop.

Instead, wind began to blow furiously.

I shielded my face as a pile of snow came my way. "Great," I mumbled.

The perfect snow day turned into a freak blizzard in less than two hours!

At this time, people were beggining to wake up, coming outside, leaving for work. I watched fearfully as they pulled their jackets tighter around their body, cleaning off their windshields to cars or even walking through this weather.

Throwing my head back and groaning, I flew down to Jamie's window, seeing him stare out of it at this storm I created. I tapped it, and he opened it. But with the wind and his lack of muscle, he struggled, so I had to help him. Once I slid through, we both raced to close it. Both of us were gasping when it was closed. And I collapsed in his bed out of exhaustion.

"Why did you make a blizzard, Jack?" Jamie spoke up.

I sat up, looking at him. "I didn't mean to. I had meant to give you a few inches so you wouldn't go to school, but instead, I've somehow created a terrible blizzard and can't stop it."

Jamie rolled his eyes, walking out of the room. After a few seconds, I followed him. He was downstairs sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. I saw Sophie sitting at the kitchen table drinking a mug of hot chocolate, while her mother made breakfast.

She hummed quietly, swinging her feet back and forth since they didn't quite touch the ground. She had hot chocolate all over her face, and her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Jack!"

Her mother turned around, confused, and I pressed a finger to my mouth, telling Sophie to keep quiet. "What sweetheart?"

Sophie giggled silently, and stirred her hot chocolate. "Nothing, Mommy."

I smiled, walking towards Jamie realizing he was watching the news. I grimaced, seeing what a mess I had caused. "What are they saying?"

"This might be one of the worst blizzards in the last decade." Jamie sighed.

I threw my head back. "This is all my fault."

"Yeah. Not going to argue with that one."

I froze when I heard something interesting. "Higher the volume," I mumbled, and Jamie did as told.

"A dozen people are stuck in a small and old building during this blizzard. The building is falling apart due to wind and the snow. Sources say there are at least five dead. Witnesses say they saw these people run into this abandoned building for shelter, but the structure of it is just not strong enough. Workers are doing everything they can to save these people, but, unfortunately with this weather, this is not much to do. This is Susan Michael-"

All of a sudden the screen went black. Me and Jamie both looked up, seeing his mom with the remote pointing at the TV. "Mom!" Jamie whined.

"You don't need to be watching this. Go take a shower or something." She walked back into the kitchen.

"Sorry," Jamie apologized.

"Its fine. I have to go to that building anyway." I stood up, grabbing my staff.

"Why? Its dangerous out there."

"Well, I have to try to stop that storm, before more people die, Jamie. Plus, I have a feeling I know where Hayley is."

. . .

Firetrucks, ambulance, and police cars are surrounding the sight. Police tape distances the public from the breaking building, but I pass right through, trying to find an opening. Its not easy, considering the wind is blowing snow everywhere.

Even though I know or won't work, I swipe my staff left, but nothing happens. I growl, but find an opening and try to squeeze through it. But I can't fit. Only my hand makes it through, and I try to push one board to the side to get access. Just as I'm about to give up, I feel a warm hand grab my own, pulling me in. They help me push the board enough to get in, but as soon as I'm in, it falls back into its place.

Its dark in the building, even though its morning.

I look down, seeing my hand still connected to another. I follow my eyes to the body connected to the hand, and my eyes meet the familiar gray ones.

Hayley.

 **(A/N) Done!**

 **I apologize for not updating at all this past month. Truth is, after my birthday, which was terrible, I've lost inspiration to write. So I am so, so sorry for not posting a new chapter.**

 **And because of that, I will be posting the next chapter later on today, so watch out for that.**

 **And, oh! School started a few weeks ago, so I will rarely update within the weekdays, but I promise at least one chapter every weekend. If I don't update during the weekend, you can kill me.**

 **BTW, the building their in right now is not Hayley's 'house'. Think of it as an old corner store or something.**

 **So, favorite/follow this story, and review! I love hearing what you have to say.**

 **Be sure to join the contest! Rules are in authors note in the first chapter. I think this is the fourth chapter, but the I will pick the winner sometime after the fifth chapter, and will announce the winner in either the sixth or seventh chapter. :)**

 **Until later on today,**

 **-Julissa**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack," she takes her hand away from mine. "You have to stop this storm. Its killing people!" She motions to the people behind her. In the corner, I see a pile of bodies, and a little girl crying as she holds a limp hand.

"I-I can't. It won't stop, I've tried everything." I shook my head, slightly ashamed.

"She's getting weaker!" A man sobs, holding a woman in his arms. "It-its too cold!"

Hayley walks over to the man, kneeling across from him so she can see the woman. I follow silently behind her. The man is around his early thirties, brown hair and eyes. The woman, had golden blonde hair and brown eyes. Her stomach had a small bump to it. I looked at both of the couple's hands, seeing similar rings.

"What's going to happen?" I ask Hayely.

She stands up, backing away. "These people need two things, Jack. Warmth and life. Unfortunately, neither one of us are capable of giving that."

I stare at her in shock. If someone is dying she doesn't stall, she gets right too work. But for some reason, she can't seem to take this woman's life.

"No! Please, Monica! Please!" The man cries, taking his light sweater off, leaving him in a thin turtleneck.

"Can't you bring her back to life? You've done it before with that flower-"

"I'm not supposed to! Not only does it throw balence off, it drains so much power from me." She takes a shaky breath.

I grab her shoulders, making her turn to face me. "Hayley, breathe. Calm down. Listen to me. This woman is in pain. Its time for her to go. You need to help her, and you need to concentrate. Help her."

Hayley squeezes her eyes shut tight, and a tear rolls down her cheek. "I've never taken an innocent life before. The baby isn't supposed to die. What if I freak out and kill someone, like the man-"

I gently rub her shoulders. "Hayley. You don't kill people. So breathe. You can't help them, but you can end their pain."

She nodded, and I let her go. She sits next to the woman, putting her hand on her chest. Hayley leaves it there for a few more seconds, before whispering a few words. _"Death goes unspoken, but can repair the broken."_

Monica's hand falls, and the man hugs her tighter, his shoulders shaking.

Hayley backs away, eyes locked on the man and dead woman. "You have to stop this storm." She whispers.

"I tried. It won't-"

She grips my hand. "Jack, calm down. Breathe."

I'm quiet for a while. "How dare you use my own words against me." I say quietly. Hayley let's out a small laugh.

I smiled at her.

At this moment, she wasn't Hayley. The girl who had killed my sister and who had caused me to have trust issues, but she was Hayley. The girl I had completely fallen for and made me smile.

I gripped my staff. "Hopefully this doesn't go completely wrong."

Hayley let go of my hand, and helped me out the building, standing behind me and I stared at everyone. Most of the people had gone home, I suppose. There was one person being treated in an ambulance, while officers were sitting in their cars, warm and toasty.

That's when I realized, they were waiting for the building to collasp. Nobody was doing anything to help, then were waiting to go home. This angered me, and the wind blew more heavily.

"Jack," a small hand rested on my shoulder.

I flinched, but regretted it when I saw her face. "Sorry. I'mma little jumpy."

She nodded, stepping back.

I took in a deep breath. "You can do this, Jack. You got this."

I swiped my staff to the left. Nothing happened. I swiped it to the right. Nothing- wait! The wind was slowing down! With one last flick of my staff, then snow had completely stopped. Everyone's head shot up to the sky, aware that the storm was over. Immdiately, the police and paramedics and firemen rushed to the building.

"You did it!" Hayley yelled, running up to me. She wrapped her arms around my torso, while I held her shoulders. "I knew you could." She whispered.

"Don't go all cliché on me now," I said, making her laugh and pulling away.

For a few seconds, we just stared into each others eyes, until her gaze flickering behind me, towards the woods. The building was on the edge of town, making the woods visable from where we were.

"Jack." She whispered. Her eyes were filled with worry.

I turned around, seeing what she was referring to. Off into the woods, was this tall dark figure, staring right at us with red glowing eyes. Quickly, the figure disappeared into the woods, and I began to go after it, but a small hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Jack." Hayley caught my attention. "Up."

And sure enough, the Northern Lights lit up the sky.

"Perfect timing." I mumbled.

 **(A/N) Wow. That was a very... Intense chapter, don't you think?**

 **Sorry, I didn't update when I said I would. So I did write the chapter, but it didn't save and got deleted. So I had to write it all over again, and then school came and I didn't really have time to post it. But I did! And I feel slightly proud.**

 **This will be the last time to enter any entries for the contest. Rules and information are in the authors note on the first chapter. ENTER THE CONTEST!**

 **I forgot when I said I will announce them, but I think I said either the sixth or seventh chapter.**

 **Follow/favorite me and the book to get updates when I post, and don't forget to review! I like hearing from you guys, even if its just a hello.**

 **I think thats it, so...**

 **Bye!**

 **-Julissa**


	6. Chapter 6

I turned back to Hayley. "Come on." I held my arms out. She cocks her head to the side in confusion. "You're coming with me."

Hayley's eyes widen. "To the North Pole?"

"No, to Unicorn Land. Yes, the North Pole!"

She rolls her eyes. "To be honest, I'd be happy with either."

My eye twitches, and I tighten my grip on my staff. "Let's go!"

She grabs my hand. "Teleporting there can get us there faster."

"Why teleport? Flying is better!"

"Last time I was up in the air with you, you left me on a roof!"

"Okay, whatever! Just take us to Santa's workshop."

Hayley closes her eyes, and in the blink of an eye, were standing in the middle of the factory, yetis rushing around us. She was amazed, for what reason I don't know. It was just a bunch of animals making toys wrongly. And let's not foget the small minded elves.

I grabbed Hayley's hand, dragging her towards everyone else. "This way," I murmured.

As soon as Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and North come into view, I stop. What are they going to think of Hayley? Will they shun her, or accept her? I'm not that worried about North, but my concern goes to the rest. I mean, not everyone can be as laidback as me. And ever since Pitch, the Guardians have been more cautious then ever.

Sandy was the first to see me. His face lit up, but he frowned when he saw Hayley next to me. A question mark appeared above his head. Tooth and Bunny saw me shortly after, then followed by North. He seemed less confused, and smiled brightly.

"Jack! Finally! I see you brought a friend."

Hayley gave a small smile and wave.

"Uh, yeah. Me and Hayley saw something in the woods that didn't seem very, well, natural."

North's smile was wiped off his face. "What did you see?"

"Uh, tall figure. Dark. Purple eye-"

"Red." Hayley whispered.

"Red glowing eyes." I corrected myself.

North looked at the globe. I looked closely, seeing some of the lights flickering.

"Believers." Hayley said.

"Yes. And they're fading." Tooth said in response.

"But, why? It can't be Pitch again, he's long gone." I stuttered.

"I'm afraid this isn't Pitch. And half of it isn't even because of our new threat. Some of the believers are growing up."

"Which can be good and bad." Bunny crossed his arms. "We will get new believers, but at the same time, were losing more than usual."

"And who is this new threat?" I demanded.

North looked down. And all the other Guardians turned away. Why wouldn't they tell me? I'm not some little kid! They can't keep treating me like this!

"The Sun Messenger." Hayley whispered.

Everyone's head shot up to her, and she blinked rapidly. "How do you know that?" North asked.

She shook her head. "I-I, um, I don't know. I just- that arrow hasn't always been there, has it?" She pointed in a corner of the room, where an arrow laid. Slowly, I flee over to it, and picked it up, turning it around in my hands. But winced as it burned me, leaving my pale skin with a small mark.

"Why is this here?" I asked. It was red, like how metal was made, before it is cooled down in water.

Hayley neared toward me, picking it up. Of course it doesn't phase her right away like it did me. I mean, I'm cold, its hot, obviously.. "Its his, isn't it?" She whispered.

Bunny nodded. "He must've been here, and-"

He was cut off as Hayley began to fall, dropping the arrow. I caught her, before she touched the ground. "Hayley?" I asked.

She looked up at me, trying to stand up. "Do-don't touch the arr-arrow." Her skin was paler than usual. "I-I'm fine. I'm fine." She told me, more stable the second time. "That thing drained my power."

"If you held it just for a little longer, who know what it would've done," Tooth spoke.

I rested my hand on Hayley's lower back, keeping her steady. "Why is he suddenly coming?"

"Jack, do you know the story, between the Sun and MiM?" North asked, raising an eyebrow.

I look at him blankly. "All I know is they hate each other." I shrugged.

"Yes. You see, the Sun believed that us Spirits should be superior to humans, having them under our command. He wanted us to control them, not protect them. But Manny had a different vison. He knew what was right, and wouldn't let the Sun hurt humans."

"So he booted the Sun far away. That's why Manny is so close. To watch over us." Hayley continued.

I looked down at her in shock. "How do you know this?"

She gave me a look. "Jack, I am almost a millennium years old and you want to know how I know this? Believe it or not, Pitch knows stuff as well."

I shrudder at the fact that Pitch used to be her mentor. And I forgot she was so old! I mean, I'm only like three hundred years, but she's like nine hundred! Hayley probably knows more stuff than me. Or maybe not, considering she was in isolation.

"Not only that. But MiM gives us power." Tooth said.

"And Sun drains it. That's what Hayley almost fainted, mate." Bunny said, standing up taller.

"So, why now? After all these years, why now?" I asked, puzzled.

"We don't know that, right now. But now, just carry on. We'll deal with it. Just, keep making it snow, and keep, sending people away?" North asked.

Hayley nodded, and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. Who cares if I didn't know exactly what she did when we first met. Its not that big of a deal.

Right?

I had notice Sandy hadn't made any comment- or sign- this whole time, and looked over at him. He was staring curiously at the globe, as if something was pecurliar."Sandy?"

He looked at me, his eyes glazed with worry. I walked over to where Sandy was standing, looking at where he was looking. A small glowing dot flickered in a familar spot, and I recognized it immediately.

"Jamie," I whispered, my eyes widening.

 **(A/N) Dun, dun, dun!**

 **Oohh, what's happening to Jamie? Guess we'll just have to wait to find out.**

 **Okay. So I will be announcing the winner to the contest next chapter. So, be tuned for that. Im debating whether to upload the new chapter tomorrow or next week... Maybe if i have time...**

 **Anyway, review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Blah, blah, blah.**

 **Bye!**

 **-Julissa**


	7. Chapter 7

I laid back beside Hayley on Jamie's bed. Her eyes were closed, but I doubt she was sleeping. Spirits rarely sleep, because we're always so busy. Especially when you have a full time job like us. An exhausting job at that.

After we left the Pole, I realized there were a few blizzards across the world. How that happened, I don't know. But I've spent the rest of the day stopping the freak blizzards. Even Hayley was busy. I guess my power was more deadly than I thought it was..

As soon as I learned about Jamie and his beliefs, I rushed here. But then I found out he went to visit his grandparents, and just left to do my work. After I finished, I came here to see Hayley already here, laying down. And that's basically it.

"What a long day." She sighed.

I nodded. "I did not expect it too go like this."

"But our lives suck."

"And will continue to suck."

"For the rest of our eternal lives." She finished.

"Yup."

A silence filled the room after that. And I took this opprutunity to think. About what, I do not know. But it just seemed like an appropriate time. So my mind drifted off to Jamie, who I was deeply worried about. I mean, if he stops believing, I could possibly lose my best friend. Well, not possibly, I will. And once he stops believing, that's it. He's grown up.

I mean, I still have Sophie and a few other believers, but Jamie was my first believer. Jamie is my best friend. He's like a little brother too me. I can't imagine a world without him.

I sigh, and close my eyes.

I have to protect him. No matter what. Believer or not, Jamie will be under my protection. He will never get hurt. Never.

My eyes shot open as the front door opens, and I look out at the window. It has to be at least eleven o'clock. Hayley rushed out of the room and I wait a few seconds before chasing after her. I stopped, when I saw Mrs. Bennet carrying Sophie up the stairs, Hayley off to the side even though the mother would just walk right through her.

Hayley gave me a look that said, "Good luck," and followed Sophie into her room.

I sighed, seeing Jamie creep up the stairs, walking right past me. "Jamie?" I began to worry when he didn't answer.

"Jamie!"

He turned around, a tired smile on his face. "Oh, hey, Jack. When did you get here?" Jamie kicked off his shoes, crawling into bed.

"Jamie," I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "We need to talk-"

"Can we do it tomorrow?" He yawned, laying back down. "I'm really tired."

"Uh," I cleared my throat, standing up, grasping my staff. "Sure. We can also play with snowballs and I'll make it snow and-"

A snore stopped me.

I quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. Hayley stood in the doorway, her arms crossed. "What happened?" She asked.

I shook my head. "He's going away. Soon he won't even hear me." My gaze averted down at my feet. "Soon, it would be like I don't even exist-"

Hayley cut me off. She threw her arms around me, while I kept myself balanced with my staff. My free hand circled around her waist, accepting her embrace. Sure I was shocked, but who wouldn't accept a hug from a _very_ pretty girl. "It'll be okay," she whispered.

I didn't say anything, because I had my doubts.

. . .

We both just walked through the woods, not really knowing what to do. It was quiet, which made me comfortable. I am the Guardian of Fun after all; I was never really fond of silence.

SoI tried to make conversation. "So," I threw my staff over my shoulder. "How's Soph?"

Hayley shrugged.

"Well, how's work?"

Another shrug.

"Okay, I get this isn't the best time for casual talking, but the least you could do is-"

"Shh!" Hayley grabbed my arm. "Do you hear that?"

I listened closely, but only heard the rustling of trees as the wind shook them. "No-"

"Listen closely." She said.

So I did. And again, heard nothing. But faintly, very, very quietly, I heard footsteps. And they were sneaking up behind us...

Without a warning, I pushed Hayley behind me and held my staff at our attacker. All I saw was a boy, around our age, if not older, his hands put up for protection.

He had brown hair and eyes, with hazel specks in them. He wore an orange v-neck, and brown trousers, similar to mine. A smile was plastered on his face. "Woah, Im not trying to hurt anyone. But even so, its a pleasure to have the Jack Frost threaten me without words."

I arched an eyebrow, settling my staff up straight. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Liam." He flashed a white smile. "The Spirit of Fall."

Hayley came from behind me. "Why are you here? Its not even fall, its winter."

"Well, you see," Liam began. "I was flying through random towns, like I have been doing since winter started, when all of a sudden, I had brushed my hand over a tree accidently." He clapped his hands. "Guess what happened!"

"We dont have time for games." Hayley said coldly. I held in a chuckle.

"Okay then. Anyway, the whole tree had become a Fall Tree. Which means all snow and icicles disappeared and instead, colorful leaves replaced them. A-"

"Fall Tree, we get it." She said, unamused.

This time I snorted.

"You don't like me very much do you, love?" Liam asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"No, not really."

"I must intimedate you. You know, with how astonashing I look. I mean, its appropriate to like someone attractive. I already like you."

Hayley blushed furiously, but tried to hide it. "I- uh- I-"

I cleared my throat.

Liam's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry! If I would've know you two were a thing, I would've never-"

"We're not dating!" Me and Hayley shouted at the same time, our faces the color of a rose.

Liam then smirked. "Perfect."

Hayley shifted uncomfortably next to me. I laced my hand with hers. "Well, nice meeting you Liam, but we have to go. And please, do not turn any more of my trees into 'Fall Trees'. I'll fix the one you touched."

He soluted me. "Gotcha, Guardian. Right down there." He pointed me down a direction in which he had probably came.

Pulling Hayley with me, I walked past him, trying hard not to freeze him for staring at Hayley as she walked away. "I don't like that kid," I mumbled to her when we were out of earshot of Liam.

She shrugged. "He's kind of cute."

I sent her a glare.

"You know, in an annoying kind of way- oh whatever he's really hot. I'm not even gonna correct myself." She walked in front of me.

"You know, this is why we have issues!" I called after her.

 **(A/N) I wrote a chapter and published it on time! I deserve a cookie!**

 **So, if you haven't noticed already, the winner of the contest is...**

 **Drumroll please!**

 **RotgBunnyFan!**

 **Congratulations! Hope you didn't mind that I named him Liam.**

 **I think I'm going to write a new chapter for my other book, Scars Unseen, today, and upload it tomorrow. I completely forgot about that story, and haven't updated it in months. It feels good to carry on with writing. :)**

 **Well, review, favorite, and follow to know when I update. Reviews inspire me to write sooner, so do it! Just do it! Lol, I'm not funny.**

 **Until next week,**

 **-Julissa**

 **P.S. I have a field trip next Saturday, so I'll probably update it before noon. The bus comes at 12:30, and the walk to my school is about thirty minutes so I'll probably have it up- you know what? You probably don't want to hear about my boring life. I'll update before noon. There we go, short and simple.**

 **P.P.S anyone know any good teen wolf fanfics? I'll give you a shoutout if you give me some suggestions ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

I twirled my staff around in between my hands. Hayley paced back and forth below me. Strangely, the cold branch I was sitting on was quite comfortable. Who would've known?

She began to bite her nails, while I shot ice and snow at another branch. Frosted designs appeared, making it more inviting. Well, at least in my opinion. The silence was quite nice, with exception of Hayley's nervousness. Is that even a word? I shrugged. It is now.

"Hayley? Remind me why you are so nervous?" I asked her.

She stopped and looked up at me. "Why do you think?"

"Probably because a unicorn died-"

Before I could finish my sentence, a snow ball was hurdled right at me. My mouth hung wide open, and I jumped down to see her there, staring at me annoyed. I grinned a but, before magically making a snowball appear in the palm of my hand. Gently, I laid my staff down in a pile of snow.

Hayley's expression converted to fear. I playfully bounced the snowball from one hand to another, creating more suspense. She began to back up, holding her hands out.

"Jack. Calm down, let's not be crazy. But the snowball down-" I cut her off the same way she did to me, and she shrieked at the coldness. "Jack you are so dead!"

She scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at me, not even caring to mold it into its shape. I, of course, dodged it, and threw a snowball at her, laughing. She tried to move, but was not quick enough and it hit her back. Hayley let out a laugh and began to hurdle more snowballs at me and vice versa.

Along the way, we neared toward each other, just throwing the snowballs at a small distance and hitting each other. Before she could throw her last one, I grabbed her wrists, bringing them down to her side. Our faces were so close our noses were touching.

Her breath was on my while mine was on hers. I stared down into her mysterious grey eyes, seeing a mixture of emotions in them. Casually, I slid my hands down and interlocked out fingers together. Strangely, I even found myself leaning in, but she moved her head and looked down at her feet.

Confused, I asked, "What's wrong?"

She didn't look up at me and just shook her head.

"Hayley," I said softly. "I thought this is what you wanted."

She took her small hands away from mine, leaving me puzzled. "I just- obviously it didn't work out the first time for a reason." Her eyes met mine. "What if it won't work out this time?"

I took a step forward reaching for her hands, but she pulled back. "We're never gonna know if we never even try." I said.

She looked up at me with guilt. "I just- give me more time. I need to think things out."

"Isn't it me who has to realize you killed my sister? And now that I'm moving past that, you're just backing out!"

Hayley said, "Im sorry-"

"No. I'm sorry." I interrupted and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I just- I'm sorry."

It was quiet for a while. "I should go. Do my job." She spoke up, awkwardly.

As she began to walk past me, I grab her arm. "Let me go with you-"

"No, I- I should do this on my own. I mean- go check on Jamie."

"Hayley-"

"I'll be fine. I-I promise."

Slowly, I let go of her. She gave me a reassuring smile and disappeared. I sighed. After we learned about this whole Sun conflict, I've been reluctant to leave her on her own. But I've decide to take her advice and check on my only believer.

Who happens to be fading away.

"Great," I mumbled, kicking a pile of snow.

. . .

I jumped through the open window. "Jamie?" I called out. "Jamie."

"Jack!" Sophie runs into his room, hugging me. "Where's Hay?"

"She is working." I say, not really paying attention. "Where is Jamie?"

"He's downstairs doing homework." She let go and skipped away, as if she were never there.

I shook it off and walked downstairs, seeing Jamie doing homework. His tongue was sticking out to the side and he looked very frustrated. "Mom!" He yelled.

"Yes, honey?" Mrs. Bennet came from the living room, looking over his shoulder.

"Can you sign this? Its a permission slip for a field trip." Jamie handed his mother a paper without looking. She took it and quickly signed it, before going back to the living room. I gulped, and took a seat next to him.

"Hey, Jamie." I said. He didn't say anything. "J-Jamie?" I stuttered.

Sophie walked past and saw me. "Jamie? Jack wants to talk to you."

Jamie never looked up from his homework when he asked, "Whose Jack?"

 **(A/N) Not very proud of this chapter. It's kind of a filler. You get to see where Hayley and Jack's relationship stands, and how Jamie is doing. Next chapter will most likely have more information about the Sun and the Sun Messenger and blah blah blah blah blah.**

 **Review, favorite and follow!**

 **Love you all!**

 **-Julissa**


	9. Chapter 9

You know how sometimes you get so upset that you feel kind of numb? Like, one thing set you off and deep inside you're screaming and crying. But on the outside, its different. Instead of shouting you're just- empty.

Just numb.

So after Jamie questioned my existence, I didn't shake him and yell, "Believe! Believe, Jamie!" I just sat there, staring blankly at my first believer, while his sister was confused.

I guess no one bothered to tell her she would eventually grow up.

And that's the saddest part about growing up. You begin to lose hope in everything you believe in. What ever happened to being princesses and being rescued by princes who fought off horrid dragons? What ever happened to ruling the world? Everyone who grew up forgot the art of carefreeness and just straight being happy. Its like, someone has told you that everything you believe in is wrong, and you have to change everything that made you happy.

Everything that made you, you.

And the worse part is, you don't get a choice whether you grow up or not.

. . .

"Jack," Tooth flew over to me. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged, pulling up my hoodie and looking out the window. "Life."

She just rubbed my shoulder comforting. "What's really wrong, Jack?"

"Everything. For starters, my powers are whack. The Sun is out to destroy us. Hayley is unsure about our relationship. And I think I just lost my best friend."

"Oh, Jack. I'm sorry."

I just shrugged.

"Do you want to talk-"

"So, anything new on the Sun Messenger?" I interrupted.

Tooth was taken back, but I guess understood. She nodded and cleared her throat, taking a step back. "Well, nothing yet, but North and Bunny went to go investigate and-"

"Were back!" Santa and The Easter Kangaroo barged in, Sandy following in pursuit.

"What did you find out?" Tooth asked. I pulled down my hood, sitting straight up and grabbing my staff. My bare feet hit the floor, frost designs covering the wood. Immediately, my feet sprung back up, and I sat criss crossed.

"Yeah, uh can we get this situation straight because I don't know how much longer until I murder someone." I grasped my staff tightly.

"Jack, please, I need you to stay calm."

"What's wrong?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

Bunny sighs. "We found the Halloween Sprite lying on the floor, barely alive. We managed to save her in time. She said it was the Sun Messenger. An-"

"So why so I need to stay calm?"

"Jack. Raven murmured one word."

"What word?" Tooth asked.

Bunny gulped and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Death."

. . .

My heart was pounding as I flew through Burgess, looking for Hayley. She had to be here, but where?

I landed on the cold ground, running in any direction I could. "Hayley? Hayley!"

"Jack!" I faintly heard a male voice call. "Jack!" They yell, exasperated.

I turn around, seeing Liam running towards me, and my heart drops.

In his arms, is the girl I love, limp and pale. Her eyes are closed, cutting off her beautiful shade of grey from me.

"Jack!" He shouts, and I run towards him at a speed larger that I could. As soon as I could touch her, I immidately went straight to her hands. They were cold, almost as cold as mine. But I still held them.

"Is she," I managed. "Dead?"

Liam shook his head. "No. I mean, yes! I mean- I don't know. I found her lying in the ground like this. Who would do something this terrible?"

"The Sun. The Sun would." I croaked.

"What?" Liam asked, confused. "What does the Sun have to do with anything?"

I took a shaky breath. "Liam. You need to come with me-"

"Jack!" I looked up, seeing the Guardians in North's sleigh. Tooth hopped out and flew towards us, gasping when she saw Hayley. Her hands covered her mouth, and the rest of the Guardians landed. Bunny literally jumped out, while North got out after him. Sandy floated over, and then we had all the Guardians standing next to each other.

"North-" I began, a slight desperation to my voice.

"I know. We have to get her back to the North Pole. Let's go. Everyone. No one is safe anymore-"

Hayley gasped and opened her eyes. "Summer," she muttered, then fell back into her sleep.

The seven of us stared at each other worried, until Liam swallowed.

"Ember."

 **(A/N) is it just me, or are all my chapters ended on cliffhangers?**

 **O.O**

 **Oh well.**

 **The chapter is short, I know. And I feel bad because I didn't update these last two weeks. I meant too. And then I didn't. So I was like, okay, next week I'll do double. But I didn't. So i suck.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, blah blah blah.**

 **Love you.**

 **-Julissa**


	10. Taking a Break

**(A/N) Hey, guys. It's been a while. About a week, but still.**

 **I'm sad to announce that I will be taking a break from Darkness Arising. Personally, I feel like no one reads the story anymore so I'm just basically writing for nothing. It's sad because I actually have the next two chapters already written, but I don't think I will post them due to the fact no one will even read them.**

 **I am so sorry if you actually enjoyed this story. It's just it doesn't get many reviews or favorites so I just don't know if anyone actually likes it.**

 **I guess I will wait a while until somebody says that they read it. Then, I will most likely update again knowing someone appreciates it.**

 **The Lonely was the first fanfiction I had ever written, and those reviews I received made me smile throughout the day. I guess I asked for too much thinking it would be the same with Darkness Arising.**

 **Again, sorry.**

 **I just think it's for the best**

 **Until next time, bye.**

 **Smile! :)**

 **-Julissa**


	11. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to keep writing this book. Without you, I wouldn't write at all. Thank you so much I love you!**

"Hey, beautiful." I whispered as I sat down next to Hayley. She laid on her back, arms dangling to her side. She looked so peaceful. So calm.

But she wasn't my Hayley.

My Hayley would be smiling and joking around with me. Her small hands would fit perfectly into mine. Despite her name, Hayley was full of life. She was fantastic. She still is. And I am still in love with her. I always was. And I always will be.

"North said that you still have some power left in you. Which is good. You also woke up a few hours ago, before blacking out again."

Her chest heaved up and down slowly, the same it had been doing for the past few hours.

"Liam and the Guardians went out to find Ember. I volunteered to stay back here with you, you know, in case you wake up. When you wake up."

Her hands moved. I smiled weakly.

"Just open your eyes, please." I begged.

She turned onto her side.

I sighed. "Well, when you do wake up. I'll be right here." I laid down next to her on the huge bed, vowing not to let anyone hurt her. Never.

I found myself drifting off to a much needed sleep.

. . .

She stirred in her sleep, which awoke me. "Hayley?" I sat up.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing grey. She stretched and yawned. "Jack?"

I let out a relieved laugh.

"What happened? Where am I?" She looked around.

I pressed my lips to her forehead, while she was still confused. "What's going on-" she stopped as she groaned when she tried sitting up, grasping her side.

Gently, I grabbed her hand. "You might be in pain for a while."

"So what does that mean?" I helped her sit up, adjusting the pillows.

"It means you have to stay in bed for a while."

She shook her head. "I have a job, Jack. I cant just sit here while the ones who want to get sent away die-"

"I know. Trust me, a whole lot of children are going to have snowless Chistmases."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "All the Spirits are put under lock down. No one can use their powers, and they can't travel alone."

She closed her eyes. "Its because of him, isn't it?"

"The Sun Messenger, yeah."

"And he's the reason why I am like this."

I nodded.

She opened her eyes, and they were full of anger. "Hayley?"

"Jack," she gritted through her teeth. "Leave."

I stared at her confused. Why would she want me to leave? Had I done something?

"Hayley-"

She cut me off. "Jack, I don't want to hurt you."

I gulped. Slowly, I reached toward her, sitting next to her. Hayley tensed up as my fingers brushed her skin on her wrist. She looked directly at me, guilt and worry mixed around. My other hand cupped her cheek.

Hayley didn't flinch. She didn't move, or pull away. She just stared at me.

"You'd never hurt me." I whispered, before gently placing my lips to hers. It wasn't a very deep kiss, nor was filled with lust. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, yet had passion too. Her lips move in sync with mine, filling the only void I had in my heart. Sadly, the kiss was over soon, leaving my hand still on her cheek while my forehead rest against hers.

"Jack," she whispered, her eyes closed.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"I dont understand. I killed you're sister. I'm a monster."

I gulped, for what seemed like the fifteeth time today. My fingers glazed over her lips. "Just because you did a bad thing, doesn't make you a bad person."

Hayley didn't answer, but she did open her eyes. "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah," I pulled away from her, and Hayley laid back down. I began to walk out the room to give her some privacy, but her quiet voice stopped me.

"Wait,"

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Will you stay with me?" She bit her lip.

I grinned, and walked over to the bed, before laying down next to her. Automatically, she snuggled into me, her head resting on my chest while my arm wrapped around her. We stayed that way for a while until she spoke up once more.

"One last thing, Jack."

I nodded, encouraging her to carry on.

"Thank you. For not leaving me."

I smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I'll never leave you, princess."

 **(A/N) This was the cutest thing I had ever written.**

 **It also probably sucks a lot seeing I have no experience in the romance category but eh who cares.**

 **They're getting back together! Not official yet, but soon. Maybe... You know, there is always Liam... *laughs wickedly***

 **Jack and Hayley like literally need a ship name. Jaley? Hack? God, I'm terrible. If you have a suggestion let me know.**

 ***Gasp* imma create a ship name for Hayley and Liam. Layley? Hiam? No? Okay..**

 **That's it so far, review, fav, and follow.**

 **Love ya!**

 **-Julissa**


	12. Chapter 12

"North?" I ask.

He looks back at me. "Yes, Jack?"

"What's going to happen if everyone isn't safe. We can't have all the spirits and legends here, can we?"

He shrugged. "We'll do whatever we can, Jack."

I sat down on a chair. "Its not fair. None of this is. Why now? After all these years, why didnt the Sun just take us over at a bad time. Just when things were seeming to get back to normal." I admitted.

"Nothing is never normal with us Jack. For one, we will always be alive. Always." I chuckle. "And you're also in love with Death itself. You call that normal?"

I sighed. "Not only that, but Jamie has officially stopped believing."

North's eyes glistened with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Jack. I know how hard this must be."

I shrugged, saying, "I might as well get used to it. Soon I'll be losing more believers."

"Jack, if I may, how old is Jamie?" North seemed to realize something, and this got me curious.

"Around twelve, I think, why?"

"Well," he began. "Usually, if a kid has big beliefs in us, they don't stop belThe Subing until around thirteen. Fourteen if they are a true believer. And Jamie most definitely is a true believer."

"So what are you saying? That something is happening to him?"

"I think as the Sun drains more power from us, the more believers we lose." North's head shot up as he walked out his room. I began to question him, but then I realize where he's headed.

The Globe.

I chase after him, then stop as I see it for myself.

There are about two hundred less lights twinkling on the globe. And I had enough experienced with this to know that as they start fading, many of us will turn weak. Or worse.

I tried to shake that thought out of my head. I didn't want to think of that right now. Or any other time. Everything was going to be okay, everything had to be okay. But North thought otherwise.

"I think we are in the middle of a war." He muttered.

. . .

I went to go tell Hayley the news about was and stuff. I couldn't keep her in the dark, there was just too much to lose. Yeah, knowing puts her in danger, but not knowing is more dangerous.

Just as I was about to go into the room she was staying in, I saw a glimpse of black rounding there corner. Quickly, I followed it, hoping it was indeed her and not anyone else. Thankfully, I was relieved when I ran into her.

"Ow, Jack!" She yelled.

"Sorry. I was looking for you. We have some news on-"

"The Sun?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Kind of figured. You wouldn't be talking about Unicorns with North, so that one was gone."

"Wait. Shouldn't you be laying dow-"

"Calm down, Jack. It's not like I'm dying."

She turned away, but I grabbed her shoulder. "Then where were you going?"

"To find a bathroom?"

I gave her a look, and Hayley sighed.

"Fine. I was going to visit Sophie. She probably thinks I'm dead."

"You're a spirit. You're immortal."

She shook her head. "Sophie doesn't understand that. You're forgetting she's not even seven."

"Wow. It really seems like her and Jamie are growing up so fast." I said, thinking back to all the memories with the three of us, even with Hayley too.

"Speaking of Jamie, how are things going with thim?"

Looking down, I let out a sigh. "I guess I haven't told you, yet. Jamie, he-uh- he stopped believing."

Silence was the only thing that filled the space between us. I could tell she was thinking of something comforting to say, but was most likely at a loss of words. No surprise there. Jamie was one of the strongest believers I had ever seen. But because of this Sun problem, he's gone.

Finally, Hayley spoke. "Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry." She rested her hand on my arm in a comforting manner. But I shook it off.

"Its fine. I mean, he also believed in North and Tooth, but not anymore."

"He was your best friend." She said.

"Yeah, I know."

Hayley looked to the left and right, then stepping closer to me. I was confused, for a moment, but she then explained it all.

"Just because he doesn't believe, doesn't mean you can't visit him." Her voice was low and barely above a whisper. I'm sure she knows by now that the both of us are on major lockdown, considering our powers could go out of control and cause world domination just like that. Of course Hayley would want this to be a secret.

I nodded, taking it into consideration. It was no surprise I wanted to go, but would everything be okay?

Hayley must've saw my conflict on my face, and said, "Just go. Its not like The Sun Messenger will attack while you're gone." She scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder lightly.

"Okay, are you going to be okay here?" I asked.

"Jack, I am Death itself. You really going to ask if I'm going to be okay."

"Hayley," I mocked. "Need I remind you that you in fact almost died not too longer."

She went to say something, but then pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes. "You win this round, Frost."

I chuckled. "I always win."

Hayley gently pushed my shoulder, and I smirked, seeing as I was annoying her. I mean, its fun! She gets all offended and tries to fight the smile that works its way onto her face. How does anyone not see that cute?

"Just go, before I change my mind and tell North." She joked. I smiled gratefully, and she returned it.

 **(A/N) I know I know, u can hate me. Just hear me out.**

 **So I will admit, it took a while to write this chapter, for some reason. But once I did, the day I had planned on uploading it I had got detention and was bummed out. The next day, I served it. Then I got detention again for a food fight... Yeah I'm not a good role model.**

 **But here if is. And I don't blame you if you hate me. I have a bad habit of not having a schedule, so typicaly, I just write something whenever I feel like it.**

 **If you are done hating me, which I doubt, do you mind giving me any ideas or theories for the story? You know, like why the Sun is doing this stuff now because I have no idea.**

 **But please favorite, follow, review, and might as well eat pizza while you're at it.**

 **Again, SORRY!**

 **BYE!**

 **-Julissa**


End file.
